magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrix Baumgard
' Beatrix Baumgard' (ベアトリクス·バウムガルド) is a Magika Stigma from Germany, who is contracted to Thor. Initially, she was in Japan ostensibly to help against Loki , but secretly was really after Charlotte's life. After she was defeated by Kazuki at the end of Volume 2 she fell in love with him and seemed very interested in joining Kazuki's Harem. During the events of Volume 13 she became the new King of Germany. Appearance Beatrix is a petite girl much like Koyuki , but because she's from Europe her height is greater than the average Japanese woman. Beatrix has pink long hair tied in a ponytail with bangs covering her forehead and deep red eyes. It is commonly seen wearing a black military uniform tone, however, in battle, she changes her Decorteo Brigieux (Magic Dress) that looks like armor that has the divine protection of defensive power. Personality At first, Beatrix has a cruel personality. She comes across as rather bloodthirsty. She is considered the most powerful Knight in Germany but like Thor she relies mostly on raw power to overwhelm her opponents and her breadth of tactics is rather narrow and predictable. She never came across as particularly intelligent and never did seem to understand how Kazuki's power worked. She enjoys both fighting strong warriors and fighting alongside them, such as Kazuki and his Harem. Beatrix is both a sadist and masochist in battle, the latter acting as one of her strengths. Beatrix's overall personality is often compared to a Viking, which she is proud of. After several battles with Kazuki , her thought process was: "I want to fight and kill him, and I never thought that way about a man before, so I'm in love with him." She wants Kazuki to become a regular student rather than a King so she can return to her homeland with him and marry him. Beatrix demanded Kazuki to treat her as a woman, but is still embarrassed when he calls her Beatrix-chan or kisses her on the cheek. History Background When she was young she Contracted with Thor, the thunder god and is thus second only to the Contractor of Odin, King of Germany Hrotsvit Lesedrama, in terms of authority. Her nation is under the auspices of the Norse Mythology, and they are much less tolerant of Diva Contracts outside their Mythology than Japan is and Illegal Magicians are put to death. Charlotte Lieben Frau, when she made such an Illegal Contract, was issued a death sentence. Despite the fact that she was terminally ill and it was the only way to save her life. She fled to Japan to seek asylum and became a refugee. Around that time Loki had fully materialized and was causing havoc in Japan. They badly needed the help of the experts on him, but Germany was demanding the return of Lotte in exchange. Japan's government didn't really care that much about her fate but couldn't knowingly hand over an innocent girl for execution without receiving international condemnation. The elite squad of Germany, led by Beatrix arrived in Japan for one month's time. Officially they were searching for Loki but it was clear their real goal was Lotte. In exchange for their continued help, Japan struck an under-the-table deal. The Knight Order would "look the other way" while Beatrix disposed of Lotte. But it had to be done while she was on a Quest so they could pretend it was an accident. They would order any Knights who witnessed it to remain silent. Plot 'Volume 2' She observed Charlotte before she entered the Haunted Ground together with her party Hayashizaki Kazuki (the future King of Japan) and Amasaki Miō. She waited until the end of the day when their magical power and stamina was low before attacking. He recognized the threat at once, even though she refused to say what she was after it was obvious to him. The Sacred Treasure shield she carried protected her from the girls' low-level magic so Kazuki faced her with his sword. His remarkable skill impressed Beatrix and she concentrated on him. But she had the clear advantage in experience as well as magic power. When she boosted her defense with her Diva's ability their magic became quite useless against her. A couple of people from the Knight Order came across the battle and tried to interfere. Beatrix was surprised but realized they weren't part of the Loki subjugation team and weren't aware of the orders to steer clear (they were secretly hired as bodyguards by Mr. Amasaki). The group could have made their escape with that diversion but when Kazuki saw they were totally outclassed by Beatrix and that she intended to kill them he jumped in to help. He offered to cover for the professionals' escape and once they realized the danger they fled while thanking him. Beatrix used one of her strongest spells, which could have killed Kazuki but the Knight from before returned to help, repaying his debt to Kazuki before finally escaping. A massive Demonic Beast appeared out of nowhere and Beatrix summoned Thor to fight it. It was revealed later that Loki's Contractor Kaya summoned it to provide the diversion Kazuki's team needed to make their escape. Kazuki had been ordered to go on another Quest before the Germans departed for home so they could have another opportunity to target Lotte. They chose to challenge another Haunted Ground. Kaya had already gone in and cleared it out for them. Only one Demonic Beast remained, tied up at her feet and it acted as a beacon to draw her in. Kazuki felt it was too obvious of a trap but as Loki had predicted she walked right into it. At Beatrix's suggestion the death of the beast was the trigger to start the battle. Not worrying about the long-range magic of the girls, she closed in on Kazuki, who used new magic to defend himself with. She acted offended that he didn't rely on pure swordsmanship like he had before But he felt it would be foolish to use the same tactic twice against her. She went after her original target Lotte, but she had stronger defenses than she thought and with Miō's help was able to hold her off. Next she tried to go after Kaya, having noticed that while she had a powerful sword she had little skill or experience at using it. But Kazuki helped to defend her. Kazuki also had his own Sacred Treasure now and used it to great effect. All this showed that they had learned from their mistakes in the first fight and had found more effective tactics to use against her. Something that Beatrix had clearly failed to do and she was frustrated. Beatrix chanted a spell to increase her speed beyond what Kazuki was capable at the time and began to sound them out one at a time. She was searching for the weakest link so she could at least reduce the number of opponents. She went after Kaya first and the defensive power she used exposed the fact that she was Loki's Contractor. Next she went after Lotte and she was surprised and confused when Lotte used the same magic as Kazuki to hold her off. Kazuki had to jump in to help Miō, as she was not well-suited to close-range combat. But Kaya warned him he had just made a potentially fatal mistake. He should have been trying to disrupt the chanting of the powerful attack Beatrix had been unleashing instead. She might have wiped them out but Kaya jumped in the way and by combining their defensive powers they managed to stay on their feet. In her weakened state Kazuki could have probably gotten rid of Loki at that point. Kaya was critical of him for rejecting the opportunity simply because they were temporary allies. Thor was summoned so he could deliver a message from Odin. Their offer to help the Japanese hunt down Loki had only been a pretense so they could kill Lotte. In fact they wanted to bring Loki back into the fold. But Loki refused to return, and was strongly opposed to the way they did things. Thor accepted at that point their long friendship was over. Kaya could no longer continue the fight and fled, telling Kazuki he already had the power to win using the bonds he had formed. Lotte was willing to give up in order to protect her teammates at that point. But Kazuki then kissed a shocked Lotte, doing a full summoning of her previously mysterious Diva revealing him to be Prometheus, the Titan of Greek Mythology. He molded Kazuki's sword into one far more powerful and ideally suited to his technique. That combined with his experience allowed him to cut away Beatrix's magic power and drive her into Magic Intoxication. Having seen him use so many powers, she finally realized at the end she was fighting a King, Volume 3 Their squad received a request visit the National Knight Academy, which was under attack by Illegal Magicians. Beatrix arrived accompanied by her fellow Knights Damian and Eleonora Abendroth. They had been summoned by the Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō, not to assist in the battle, which was already over, but to subdue and capture Kazuki and Charlotte. Beatrix’s friends express concern that she seems to be obsessed with Kazuki now. She warns her friends that Kazuki is a King and shouldn’t be underestimated. It was decided that Otonashi Kaguya would be joining them as rear support. Just as Kazuki’s group was done with the battle the German Knights arrived to attack them. Kazuki figured the Headmaster planned to kill all the witnesses and find a way to blame the attack on him. Beatrix introduced her friends Damian and Eleonora. Kaguya would be supporting them from the rear but was clearly conflicted. Nyarlathotep (disguised as the Headmaster) casts Sanity Down to suppress her emotions, though nobody but Kazuki seemed to notice this. He asks his friends to take on the German Knights and offers them strategic advice. He also lends his Sacred Treasure to Kanae, who will be facing Beatrix. He charges after Kaguya in order to free her from control and finds a way to elude Beatrix who tries to intercept him. Beatrix tried to chase after Kazuki but was intercepted by Kanae, who was disturbed by her behavior. Once she found out she was Kazuki’s sister she decided the fight might be interesting. By working together, Hikita Kōhaku and Kanae gradually chip away at her magic power. Beatrix suddenly decided to charge straight at Miō, having noticed she was weak at close-range during the last fight. But Miō had predicted she would do that and when Beatrix charged straight at her the trap was sprung. Miō completely blew her away with a powerful attack she couldn’t defend. Beatrix was unable to continue the fight and Miō finally felt she was past her recent slump. Once the others saw Kazuki hugging Kaguya after freeing her from mind control, the Germans realized they couldn’t rely on her support anymore. Besides that they were growing suspicious of the Headmaster’s motives. They had gained new respect for their opponents and in this situation elected to retreat. Powers and Abilities Beatrix is the contractor of the Thunder God Thor. As Thor's contractor and the captain of Einhenjar she is one of the strongest warriors of Germany. She is able to push Otonashi Kaguya in a corner and can take a group of students without any difficulty. 10 Inherent Powers: Level 1: Berserk: Magic booster that increases physical strength and reflexes. Level 2: Megingjord: Magic reinforcement that enhances the physical strength further. Level 3: Fjorgyn Megin: Lightning is coated. Level ?: Blits Pfeil: Beatrix can shoot lightning from her hands. Level 10: Mjölnir: Mjolnir is the hammer of her Diva Thor. It carries the power of "destruction of all creation", which explains the devastating strikes it can deal against Beatrix's enemies. Kazuki was able to use it to smash Ilya's strongest spell. King's Authority: Authority of Norse Mythology's King: As the Semi-Chief of Norse Mythology, she inherited Hrotsvit Lesedrama's authority after her passing. With it, she is capable of using runes in combat. If she has any doubt the power wavers, but it also revives once that doubt is conquered or in a frenzied stupor. Some of the runes can talk with her, and their voices remind Beatrix of Hrotsvit. This is possibly Thor's trump card. While her Authority increases power at the cost of defense of the body. Thor's authority sacrifices the mind's doubt to rampage. Hence why the rune are advising her to keep fighting. * Rune of Foresight: '''Like Kazuki's Foresight, she can predict the opponent's next move. * '''Rune of Detection: It amplifies Beatrix's magic perception. * Rune of Sorcery: Accelerates the chant of low level magic slightly. * Rune of Defense: With it, the rune shines and flies on its own to block attacks that would harm Beatrix. * Rune of Selection: Beatrix can accurately choose which attacks she must evade and which can hit her without a problem. With it, she was able to discern Ilya's Kladenets of Revenge. * Rune of Strength: It amplifies Beatrix's strength. Equipment Svalinn : Svalinn is a sacred treasure of Germany, this circular shield could even block the giant flaming fist Muspelheim that Kaya summoned. It has absolute resistance towards flame. Trivia * Kazuki had obtained the Key to her Heart before they became allies in Volume 5, Chapter 5 * She and Kazuki kissed in Volume 13, Chapter 5 * Beatrix was the only case where he lost powers gained from an ally because that alliance came to an end. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Kings Category:Einherjar